


Faire taire la douleur

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Emme est souffrante, clouée au lit. Heureusement, Matthew est là pour la distraire.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Faire taire la douleur

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 14 : Guirlande
> 
> J'ai bien conscience que ce texte ne parlera pas à tout le monde (je vous ai épargné les détails ceci dit), mais disons qu'il a eu un effet cathartique sur moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

Il était tard lorsque Matthew releva la tête de son écran, dans lequel il était absorbé depuis ce qu'il réalisa être des heures. C'était une de ses mauvaises habitudes. À vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais eu conscience avant de rencontrer Thomas et Emma. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à se concentrer jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à tout oublier, y compris lui-même. Plus d'une fois, il avait passé des nuits blanches, courbé au-dessus de son ordinateur, sans manger, sans boire, sans bouger, uniquement parce qu'il était trop imprégné par telle ou telle chose.

Mais, à présent qu'il n'était plus seul, il tentait de faire attention, quand bien même cela lui demandait un effort considérable.

Aussi, en constatant que minuit approchait et que le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, il fronça les sourcils. Thomas étant au travail, il était en tête-à-tête avec la jeune femme. Enfin, aurait dû. Parce qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue. Et, après une rapide inspection des lieux, il la découvrit dans la chambre, emmitouflée sous la couette, son téléphone collé sous le nez. Ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel de sa part, elle qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de venir le déranger pour un oui ou pour un non.

Inquiet, il la rejoignit et vint s'allonger tout contre elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. Verrouillant simplement son portable, elle soupira d'aise et s'appuya un peu plus dans son contact.

― Hey, tout va comme tu veux, princesse ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

― Mal aux jambes, grommela-t-elle, son front plissé de ce qu'il supposait être de la douleur.

C'était malheureusement fréquent chez elle, et tous les médecins chez qui elle s'était rendue ne parvenaient pas à s'accorder sur la raison de ce mal qui surgissait souvent de nulle part et sans prévenir, la clouant au lit pour une durée indéterminée. Il déposa un autre baiser derrière son oreille.

― Tu veux un bain ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

― Un thé ? Un chocolat ?

Même réponse.

― Un plaid supplémentaire ?

Encore.

― Un massage ?

Là, elle marqua un temps de réflexion et finit par acquiescer, se retournant rapidement pour voler sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. S'installant à califourchon sur ses jambes, il lui retira son épais pantalon de pyjama et laissa ses paumes réchauffer la peau froide aux reflets bleus. Seules les quelques guirlandes électriques de Noël illuminaient la pièce et lui conféraient une atmosphère presque féerique, merveilleuse. Les ombres mouvantes rampaient et dansaient sur sa chair pâle et il s'amusa à y faire courir ses doigts en un ballet artistique.

Délicatement, comme s'il déplaçait le plus précieux des trésors, il attrapa son mollet droit et le souleva pour déposer son pied contre son épaule. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la cheville fine de son amante, qui se mit à le fixer avec un sourire en coin, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

― Tu sais que je ne suis pas en sucre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle obtint précisément ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la bouche caressante et indolente se transforma en une morsure appuyée qui lui arracha un cri aigu suivi d'un rire.

― Ça vous convient mieux, Altesse ?

― Enfoiré, souffla-t-elle toujours dans un rire alors qu'elle lançait son pied en avant pour le pousser.

― Tu le veux ce massage ou merde ? Si tu me réponds « merde », je te jure que tu vas avoir droit à la pire séance de chatouilles au monde.

― Oui, oui, je le veux, dépêche-toi.

― Madame exige maintenant.

Pourtant, il obtempéra et, d'une pression ferme, entama un massage lent et minutieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration. Emma n'en perdit pas une miette, l'observant, savourant chacune de ses petites attentions, frissonnant quand ses doigts s'aventuraient un peu plus loin sur ses cuisses. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompait, se faisait plus sourde, et, avec un peu d'effort, elle parvenait à l'oublier complètement.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, alors que les mains de son amant virevoltaient avec dextérité sur ses muscles tendus, que son souffle frappait sa peau au gré de ses respirations, mais la fatigue commençait à l'envelopper, à peser lourd sur ses paupières qu'elle sentait se fermer d'elles-mêmes, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas s'endormir sur l'instant. Ce ne fut que lorsque le rythme de Matthew ralentit qu'elle revint à elle et gigota un peu à la fois pour se réveiller et pour l'intimer à continuer.

― Ne t'arrête pas, gémit-elle.

Un rictus de satisfaction releva les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il se penchait pour frotter son nez contre celui de la jeune femme.

― Douces paroles à mes oreilles, susurra-t-il, lui décochant une tape sur l'épaule et un rire qui mourut dans sa propre bouche quand il ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Tourne-toi.

Elle obéit et le laissa rabattre la couette sur eux, l'attirant dans une étreinte douce et tiède. Se collant tout contre son dos, il s'arrangea pour enrouler ses jambes aux siennes tandis que le chat grimpait sur le lit et venait se coucher au-dessus de leur tête.

― Manquait plus que lui…, soupira Matt.

Emma sourit, amenant la main de son amant contre sa bouche, cédant enfin à l'appel insistant du sommeil. La douleur envolée pour de bon.


End file.
